TRON Who?
by Weezy815
Summary: Nick and Hank with their partner Lily are called to protect the cast of TRON for a meeting. While doing so they discover more than they expected.
1. Intro

This is just an experimental story that was never going to make it onto the web, but here it is!

Lily Sullivan and Claire Everleigh are my own OCs so please no stealing. The story is also mine. Everything else belongs to TRON and Grimm.

Please enjoy.

* * *

Eddie Monroe sits at his unusually small dinner table eating a neatly prepared meal of veggie pizza while drinking a glass of red wine. He stares into the distance reminiscing on the most recent adventures his new acquaintances, Lily Sullivan and Nick Burkhardt, dragged him into as well as the reunion with an old friend, Claire Everleigh.

He sits for another moment examining his pizza downing his last sip of wine before lifting his phone.

Slowly he punches in a number he has memorized from such frequent use even though the number hasn't been dialed in many years.

"Yes, this is he. I was wondering if you were free? Sounds great! Speak to you soon. Bye." He hangs up the call and refills his wine glass pulling another from the cabinet.


	2. Jesters at Play

Lily Sullivan is my OC. The story is also mine. Grimm and TRON do not belong to me but to their creators.

* * *

"Lily," Nick calls from his desk. I open my eyes to see him waving at me.

"Whadda you want, Burkhardt!" I shout back to him nastily. "Can't you see I'm sleeping?" I push myself up on the couch.

Nick Burkhardt always seemed to have too much fun giving me a hard time when the opportunity presented itself.

"Oh, since you're awake…" he flashes me the biggest smile when I shoot a hard glare at him. "Hank and I would like some coffee, please. Sugar and cream too."

I slip my black flats back on me feet folding my jacket neatly on the couch before getting to my feet and straightening out my white collared shirt and cream colored skirt. "Anything else," I ask looking at Nick with his pale skin, ink black hair, and piercing blue eyes. "Your Majesty?"

"No. That will be all," Hank informs me.

"As you wish your Majesties," I say curtsying low to the ground before making my way to the coffee maker.

I return with three cups of coffee, setting one on Hank's desk.

"Thank you."

"Your Highness!" I curtsy to him speaking with a snooty British accent.

"That will be all," Hank says waving me off staying in character. "Be on your way."

"Thank you, Sir. And for you, Sir…" I address Nick still using my British accent, placing his styrofoam cup of coffee on his desk. "This cup of coffee has been brewed from the coffee beans of the most remote coffee bean trees, which have been grown to perfection just for the mere purpose of pleasing you, Sire."

Nick seizes the cup from his desk, tasting it before he will decide if it is worthy of finishing or not. A scrutinizing look crosses his features. "I've tasted better…but this will do. What are you still standing around here for? That is all. Be gone with you! I have no farther need for you. Leave me in peace."

"Your wish is my command your Kinglyness," I embellish over curtsying once more before sitting at my desk across from Nick to drink my own coffee. As I take my seat, clapping and laughing fills my ears. Hank, Nick, and I look at each other before glancing around the room to see everyone had been watching us goof off with one another.

Being stuck late at work had its tiring nights, but there were always those nights that made people want to come back the next day just to see if anything else had been planned. Our small 'skit' had been one of those moments which would keep everyone coming back to see if we'd do anything else like that.

I just smile from ear to ear and clap my hands together leaning back in my seat to see everyone. Under the pressure of being watched, I rise to my feet and execute another overly embellished curtsy and bow this time to our audience. Hank and Nick wave to the audience.

"And what may I ask has been going on in here?!" Captain Renard asks harshly walking briskly in the room. Everyone close to him scatters to where they came from as to not get caught. "While you have been reliving the past a couple has been suffering in the present and is in danger of hurting someone. So would the jester and his Majesties please decide which two of you will be inspecting the call of a domestic disturbance at 3497 Holloway Road? Thank you."

Nick and I look at one another. 3497 Holloway Road. That's Monroe's address. A domestic disturbance? Who did Monroe have over there?

"Hank," Nick says. "Lily and I have got this one. Besides, she's probably all nice and rested now."

"Ha. Ha. You are hilarious, Nick!" I laugh stiffly slipping my arms through the sleeves of my jacket making sure my gun is in its holster. "Let's get outta this place before someone calls in a domestic disturbance here!"


	3. The Disturbance

I'm not entirely sure where this fic is supposed to be going at this point, but it's just fun to write.

Lily belongs to me. Claire belongs to a friend. Everything else belongs to TRON and Grimm.

Reviews are welcome!

* * *

10 Minutes Earlier

"Ok, rules, rules. RULES!" Claire shouts wobblying on the couch in Monroe's living room holding a glass of red wine in her hand. "The rules are-"

"What are we playing?" Monroe asks from the other couch. They clearly had both downed a handful of glasses of wine already and were beginning another game.

"Rules! No talking. ONLY SINGING! No English songs because those are no fun…" her words are slightly slurred together from her numerous glasses of wine. "Only German songs!"

"Why German songs again?" Monroe steps from the couch to fill his glass with more wine.

"No!" Claire shrieks. "You can't touch the floor!" Monroe spins around to face the couch but plops down on the coffee table between the couches and lifts his feet from the ground. "Only German songs because no one here understands them and they just sound better," Claire answers holding her glass out to him. "One of us will sing a line and the other has to finish it! If you don't know the next line you have to drink!"

"Who starts?"

"Rules aren't finished yet! The one of us who gets the neighbors to call the police first wins! You first because you're oldest. Go!" Claire throws the game to Monroe taking a sip of her wine.

He inhales deeply before screaming to the heavens the first German song that came to mind.

Nick drives us over to Monroe's house parking outside.

"What's going on?" he asks me.

"I don't have a clu, I mean, clue. But is that German I hear." I slide out of the car, drawing my gun.

"If it is, I'm glad you speak it fluently!"

Cautiously, Nick approaches the door, but something catches me by surprise. It is indeed German I hear coming from inside, but it is incredibly pitchy, delayed to the music and extremely loud.

"Nick!" I say running next to him by the door. "I know this song!"

"Domestic disturbance, not German domestic music house party. It sounds like screaming to me."

"They're singing. This feels extremely familiar somehow."

"Portland Police. Open up!" Nick shouts at the door. Almost immediately the singing stops and silence follows.

"That doesn't sound good," Nick observes.

"Sounds like they stopped singing to me," I say.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" we shout kicking down the door, splitting up to explore the house for something suspicious.

I take the living room area and begin to laugh.

"What?" Nick asks nervously. "What do you see?" He runs in behind me and a look of ice crosses his features.

My college friend Claire is sitting on the floor of the living room while a figure in a red plaid shirt attempts to braid her hair. She seems to be attaching something to the face of the person in plaid.

"Portland Police Department!" Nick says holding his gun up again. "We've gotten a call of a domestic disturbance. Would you please turn around to face us and put your hands in the air."

The figure in red plaid turns over his shoulder to examine us both standing in his living room. The face of a Blutbaden looks at us first but morphs into his regular face right before his eyes.

"Oh, hey guys!" Monroe says with a pink bow dancing up and down in his beard as he spoke. "How's it going?"


	4. Lava Floor?

Hope all is going ok with the readers…if I have any… Here's another chapter. The TRON part of the story is coming into the story soon. I promise. In like two chapters I think so soon!

* * *

"Monroe?" Nick asks accusingly and flustered.

"Claire!"

"Lily!"

"You guys know each other?" Nick and Monroe ask us. By the time they finish asking Claire and I are already hugging the other tightly.

"I knew this felt familiar!" I laugh. "So what were you guys playing this time? Lava floor by the looks of it. Man I miss college sometimes!"

"And how in God's name would you know that?" Nick huffs lowering his gun to his side.

"Look at the couches. All the cushions are wrinkled and Monroe never has wrinkled couch cushions. Also all the items on his coffee table are all shifted around which shows that it was used as a safety raft earlier tonight. Didn't you ever play this in high school or college, Nick?"

"No, Lily. I certainly did not play these games in college. What I want to know is what prompted your neighbors to call the police?"

"Really?! Who called?" Claire asks running over to Nick looking questioningly into his eyes.

"The Henderson's. They live to the right of you…" he points out their house. "They called because they heard shouting and were worried something was wrong."

"Who was screaming?" Monroe asks getting to his feet looking at me. I smile as I debate whether or not to stroke my invisible beard and alert Monroe of his pink bow, but I settle to not alert him.

"They said what sounded like a loud female voice was shouting."

"HA!" Claire laughs walking over to Monroe poking him in the shoulder. "I win again!" She takes a glass of wine which I can only assume belongs to her and propels herself onto the couch thrusting her fists into the air, surprisingly not spilling any wine. "The undefeated champion of false German domestic disturbances strikes again!"

"Domestic disturbances! Be right back!" I shout running out to the car and leaning in through the driver's side window grabbing the mike.

"Come in officers," the voice orders from the radio. "Where do you stand on the domestic disturbance? Over."

"This is Officer Lily Sullivan, badge number 30702, reporting," I say into the mike. "I'd like to report on the domestic disturbance."

"Alright Officer Sullivan. What's your 20?"

"The domestic disturbance was just a false alarm. The resident was having a singing contest with a friend and the singing quickly turned to a screaming contest, but there was no violence. Over."

"Copy. Over." I hang up the mike and go back inside to see Claire dragging Nick over to one of the couches thrusting an empty wine glass in his hands.

"Wine?" Monroe asks as he searches his cabinet for a fourth glass.

"I'm not doing anything," I say. "Wine please."

"One mug of wine coming right up."

Mug? Must be all the wine talking, but when Monroe walks over to me he hands me a coffee mug with wine inside.

"I hope you don't mind, Lily. I seem to be all out of wine glasses, but that doesn't look like it's bothering you."

"Nope!" I swallow another swig of the tart tasting liquid as Monroe takes my hand and leads me into the living room.

"—No! I really need to get home!" Nick objects as Claire pushes him up on the couch.

"What?! You just got here. Lily!" She runs over to me and pushes me up on the couch next to Nick. "Help him he doesn't know the rules!"

"But rules are your thing…" I say.

"I really have to be getting home. It's late."

"Come on, Nick!" I urge. "Please, just this one game and then you can go home I swear! We used to play this all the time. And you can just tell Juliette that you got hung up with work."

"And—And it's not like you'd be lying to her," Monroe points out getting up on the couch across from Nick and I.

"But I don't even know how to play!"

"You won't remember how to play by the time it's over…" Claire says quickly jumping up next to Monroe.

"What?" Nick asks worriedly.

"What?" Claire asks him acting like she never heard him.

"Rules!" I say in a sing song voice drinking some wine.

"Oh, me I do rules!"

"First, you need teams!" Monroe says. "On three you hold up a number, 1-5, on your fingers and hold it to your head-"

* * *

No, I do not watch New Girl but I saw the episode where they played this game. At least I think it was New Girl...


End file.
